1. Field of the Invention,
The present invention relates to a fishing bobber that provides electrical signaling means, preferably a noise-maker.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various types of fishing bobbers have been advanced in the prior art. Lighted bobbers are known and ice fishing tip ups that provide a signal when the line is pulled have been advanced. A fishing bobber that has an alarm and is constructed to provide a high degree of passage of the noise through a provided diaphragm has been sought.